Grimhilde
Queen Grimhilde, more commonly known across popular media as The Evil Queen, is the main antagonist of Disney's 1st full-length animated feature film, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. Her most famous incarnation is in the Disney film, but the origin of the story goes as far back as folklore itself - being a popular fairy tale. Disney's film had a tremendous impact on how people see the Evil Queen as a villain and introduced the concept of her Magic Mirror and her ultimate transformation from a vain and heartless yet young, very attractive, regally and unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy woman to a hideous old hag. She was voiced by the late Lucille La Verne in the film, Louise Chamis is Disney Villains' Revenge, and Susanne Blakeslee in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Personality The Queen does not appear to be significantly involved in governing her kingdom (since she is solely focused on being the fairest in the land), though the skeletal remains of prisoners in her dungeon point to her being a villainous ruler. She wants nothing more than to be the fairest in the land. She is cold, cruel, violent, loathsome, egotistical, materialistic, and possessive, and so she has an extreme vanity that made her utterly intolerant and conservative of rivals. Her vanity and jealousy of Snow White's superior beauty and the Prince's affections eventually drove her to unsympathetic and murderous insanity. She transformed herself into a hideous hag and conjured a poison named "The Sleeping Death" to achieve this end as a sign of her determination and desperation. The Witch (being an alternate form of the Queen) has some of her personality traits, most notably her vanity and unstable jealousy of Snow White, kept intact.However, due in part to the transformation, she has also become more outwardly maniacal, merciless, unpleasant, sociopathic, vituperative, diabolical, and sadistic, constantly cackling insanely as well as once trying to play an extremely heartless joke on her pet raven by making it seem as though she wanted it to eat the poisoned apple. Despite her insanity, she was also extremely intelligent, manipulative, perspicacious, and calculating, wanting to ensure that she does not overlook anything in order to make her plans an absolute success. This trait was especially evident in her stopping herself while gloating about how the poisoned apple will ensure Snow White's eventual demise in order to look up whether there was a cure for the effects of the poisoned apple that would be able to cause her plans to fail. However, the book My Side of the Story: Snow White/The Queen reveals that the Queen was actually very kind to Snow White at first (she even has a portrait of her stepdaughter on one of the walls of the castle), but she gets too wound up in her jealousy, which ultimately results in her untimely end. The book also reveals her, when not in her castle, owning a grocery store (as seen in the last page of the book).She also, according to her explanation, made Snow White a servant in her castle to keep her stepdaughter from being lazy (The Queen also tells Snow White to do chores every day because it's a "good exercise" - this is proven in one scene from the book where Snow White eats some cake, only for The Queen to snatch it away from her stepdaughter, telling her not to eat sweets because she is "still in growth and needs to diet"). Also, according to The Queen, she never asks the Magic Mirror who is the fairest in the land. But the Magic Mirror keeps complimenting on how beautiful The Queen is (in its opinion). In the scene where Snow White first meets The Prince and flirts with him, The Queen watches them from her window with a worried look on her face, concerned about Snow White's safety with an older boy (whereas in the film, she watches them with anger and jealousy of Snow White's beauty). In addition, the Serena Valentino novel Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen paints her in a far more tragic light, that of an extremely broken woman who, due to emotional abuse from her father, was feeling extremely insecure about whether or not she was truly beautiful. It also showed that she did initially genuinely care for Snow White as if she were her own daughter before the king's untimely demise. Trivia * *In Snow White: Happily Ever After, the Queen serves as the posthumous Bigger Bad, since Lord Maliss is the main antagonist and is avenging her death. Category:Tyrants Category:Villainesses Category:Monarchs Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Evil Parents Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Villains